With the constant development of the telecommunication technology, requirements for communication services are increasingly improved, thus many individual communication services come forth. Ring back tone service is one of such individual communication services. The ring back tone service is also called a color ring service. When the subscriber who has registered this service is the called subscriber, instead of a general ring back tone, a section of voice customized previously may be sent to the calling subscriber, so as to meet the subscriber's individual requirement.
During the implementation of the invention, the inventors found at least the following problems in the conventional art, that is, the current ring back tone service may play a section of voice customized by the called side to the calling subscriber, only when the voice link is connected.